Shoping and Lovemaking
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: Yuki asks Kaname for something and now she's going shopping with him. When they go back to his apartment Yuki starts to feel like a kitten craving for attention from it's master. rated M lemon.


**Yuki goes on a date with Kaname, but things get hot when they go back to his apartment, and she finds it hard not to be with him.**

**Fanfiction: Vampire Knight**

**Paring: Kaname/Yuki**

**Rating: M+ (Contains sexual comments and actions)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, this story is fan made. Inspired by an episode on Tokyo Mew Mew Power.**

**chapter 1**

Today was a bright sunny day, I felt like going shopping. Zero tagged along with me carrying the heavy things. I wanted to get a some new summer dresses, but I didn't have the money for that, when I asked Zero if I could borrow some of his, he sighed and told me

"You already borrowed all my money" I pressed my face up against the window were a golden yellow sun dress hung on a rack with with a bright yellow hat. I could just see myself in that dress.

"Why don't you just ask Kaname to buy it for you" Zero's twin brother Ichicho came out of no were with a big evil smile on his face. I blushed thinking about asking Kaname, and him seeing me try it on, no, no ,no ,no! I can't think that!

"I could never do something like that" I answered

"Oh so she'll bankrupt you, but she wouldn't dream of asking an aristocrat like Kaname who would buy her the whole god damn store if she wanted it" he laughed. I really hate when he comes along.

"That's fine with me, I'll buy her it when I get the money" Zero said which seemed so weird, why would he buy it for me now, after he just got done saying no.

"Do you really think Kaname would actually buy me this?" I asked the guys.

"Oh yeah that just might make his day, and while your at it ask for a sports care blue for him red for me" Ichicho said, and he sounded serious.

"What on earth makes you think he'll buy us a car?" zero questioned

"Well if Yuki asks the odds are good" Ichicho whispered.

"No way" I told them.

Tonight I got some guts and asked the chairman, daddy if he could do something for me.

"You want me to ask kaname to buy you a dress" the chairman looked confused. Ichicho started laughing

"What you can't ask him yourself"

"No I can't the night class no longer goes to school and I have no idea where kaname is staying" I pouted.

"Well sure I'll call him right now, but I still think it's strange" The chairman got up and dialed in a number. Within three rings kaname answered and I knew there was no going back. Would he really buy me the dress, oh I just hope he doesn't hate me.

"Hello Kaname, I hope I'm not disturbing y... yes she's fine, well actually she's wondering if you can buy this dress for her she seems to really like it" there was a long pause as the chairman listened to his answer.

"Oh really!" the chairman looked shocked. Oh god he hates me!

"Oh well I don't know if she needs that much" the chairman said. I froze and I could see both Zero and Ichicho staring at the chairman.

"Well yes I understand that, but theres no need to spoil her" I blushed, how much was Kaname giving me.

"Kaname, be wise about this she's only asking for a dress, there's no need to buy her everything." Ichicho's jaw dropped.

"Ok I'll let her know" their was a sudden silence.

"yes she's here" I felt my heart pounding.

"Ok here she is" the chairman held the phone out to me, and I nearly fainted, I haven't spoken to Kaname in so long, and now I have to talk to him, after asking him for money to buy a dress.

"Here Yuki" the chairman shook the phone, I just eyed it and curled up into a ball. It was obvious that I was blushing. The chairman sighed and put the phone back on his ear.

"She's being shy" he said

"Whats so funny?" The chairman laughed

"yeah it is cute, but after awhile it starts to get annoying" the chairman winked at me, I've never seen him so serious.

"Well we all know you'll never get over it" he sighed

"I'll try again" he took the phone off his ear and handed it to me.

"He says if you don't talk to him, he'll come over" I slowly grabbed the phone and held it to my ear. I could hear soft music playing in the background. But I didn't say anything I just listened. The chairman laughed that I wasn't talking. And then that oh so irresistible voice said my name

"Yuki?" I dropped the phone and hid my face, my cheeks were burning. The Chairman picked up the phone again, and laughed.

"I don't understand why she's so shy all of a sudden, but your not going to get her on the phone." I couldn't believe they found this funny.

"Yes I'll let her know, goodbye" he hung up the phone and sighed

"Guess who's coming over" The chairman purred, I felt my cheeks get hotter.

"Ah don't tell me he's coming over, why can't he just buy the dress and go away" Zero sounded disgusted.

"What did he say?" Ichicho asked

"He said he wants to take Yuki shopping, he was going to give her his credit card so she can get whatever she likes whenever she likes. I convinced him otherwise, so now he's taking her shopping to get whatever she wants. And if I know better he'll be broke by sundown" Both Ichicho and Zero laughed with the chairman.

"I would never do that!" I protested

"Yeah we'll see"

"Hey while your at it why don't you buy a shiny blue sports care for your brother eh?" Ichicho wrapped his arm around my shoulder, putting my in a playful headlock.

"Hey if he gets a sports car so do I" Zero yelled.

"No using Yuki for Kaname's money" The chairman interrupted.

I waited in anticipation, we were just going shopping it's not like a date, oh but wouldn't it be great if it was. The clock ticked away and I felt my heart race as I heard the doorbell.

"Kaname! It's been awhile" The chairman greeted him.

"Oh Yuki, guess who's come to eat you up" chairman purred down the hall. Jumping off my bed I ran and shut the door. He can't see me yet I wasn't ready! When I hid under my covers, I could hear everyone laughing at my childish behavior. The door to my room opened and I felt a hand on my back.

"I missed you Yuki" That irresistible voice, the gentle eyes I knew I was going to be forced upon, the man who was to beautiful to be real. My Kaname.

**Chapter may take awhile before update, but please review:) **


End file.
